miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-40157922-20191030173804
A few episode ideas Brizzi (i don't have ideas for the name of the brazillian hero, so let's call it brizzi) A new heroine arrive to Paris! Her name is Brizzi, but Ladybug does'nt have so much confiance (Brizzi results a sentimonster by the New Mayura) New Mayura When Lila gets the Peacock Miraculous, he joins Hawk Moth! Animaestro: The Remake Thomas Astruc is akumatized again in Animaestro, but with new powers! May Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat he without her powers? Lady Wifi 11Pro Alya is akumatized once again in Lady Wifi, but this time, she can control every Phone in the World and controle everyone who is using it! May Ladybug defeat she alone? Verity Queen After they acuse Marinette being a Liar, Sabine gets akumatized into Verity Queen, An villain that can make the other persons tell her Secrets! Ladybug, Cat Noir and a new Heroine will defeat she? Heart Breaker Luka is akumatized into Heart Breaker, an villain that can literally break the other people Heart, but this time, it's not Cat Noir the affected, it is Ladybug! Zeus (Mitology, Part 1) An Investigator of Mitology called Rodrigo gets akumatized into Zeus, an villain that can transform himself into everything and also controles the Thunder! Only one can defeat he and it's... Sabr- Hades (Mitology Part 2) A Guy who uploads videos to Youtube gets akumatized into Hades, he can Control the fallen souls and have A Black Car and A Omega Dog! May Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat he?! Girl Team! Adrien is getting her eyes in a new student called Stella, so Marinette, Chloe, Kagami and Lila discover her secret, so tries to defeat she really quick, before get's too late! Diferencer After gets acused for being different, Kagami gets akumatized in Differencer, an villain that can make the people see that everyone is different, but in the wrong form! (Don't ask the real reason why she is different) Queen Wasp 2 (The new Queen, part 1) After gets rejected by everyone and being acused of being a bad queen, Chloe gets akumatized in Queen Wasp again! But this time, a new Queen Bee appears.. Bee Dictator (The new Queen, Part 2) A new student gets akumatized in Bee Dictator, Ladybug and Cat Noir have to defeat she alone! Startrain, The Important Cargo (Galaxy's Miraculous Part 1) Max Mom can't leave alone her Driver hobby, so they travel to Japan to see the new Ultimate Flying Trains, Max Mom tries being Big One Driver, he does, but just for one time, Gabriel is in the Train, so Well, ya know what happen... For one who is asking, the flying Japans Trains doesn't exists, it's just from an anime, also, Big One is the vehicle akumatized, like the first Startrain, also, The Entire Train is akumatized, except in Hawk Moth coach, the last, actually, who gets from the color of her suit, Ladybug and Cat Noir face Hawk Moth in this episode, also, The Space power debut Hiro of the Space (Galaxy's Miraculous Part 2) One talking engine (yes from japan) Gets akumatized in Hiro of the space, an villain who can control everything from outer space, may Ladybug can defeat he? Princess Justice (Final Battle Part 1) After getting a Terrible Day, Marinette gets akumatized into Princess Justice, with her sable, she is decided to make Justice from the bad form in París! Hawk Moth (Final Battle, Part 2) Princess Justice faces Hawk Moth, because he have her Miraculous! But something goes wrong and Lila gets Hawk Moth Miraculous! The Reveal Marinette and Adrien tries to sepparate from each other because they identies are revealed, but when an new Villain Appears, Ladybug and Cat Noir have to defeat she! Who is that new villain? Answer: Who was in Agreste Manor and was considered Ded?